Nuestra pequeña historia de amor
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Takeru y Hikari son los mejores amigos pero conforme pasa el tiempo se van dando cuenta de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.


**MARY SONG OH, MY**

**Toda la infancia de Tk y Kari**

**Los padres de Yamatto y Takeru no están divorciados**

**Takeru es mayor que Hikari**

**Ella dijo, Yo tenía 7 cuando tu tenías 8****  
****Te mire como las estrellas brillaban****  
****en el cielo, las luces****  
****Y nuestros padres solían bromear sobre nosotros****  
****Creciendo y enamorándonos y nuestras madres sonreían****  
****Y guiñaban los ojos y decían oh mi mi mi...**

Una pequeña de 7 años castaña y ojos cafés con una enorme sonrisa jugaba en las afueras de su jardín en un columpio más específico con una gran sonrisa donde a lado de ella en otro columpio a pesar de ser un año mayor que ella jugaba su mejor amigo Takeru 'T.k.' Ishida Takaishi (recuerden que sus padres no están divorciados) un rubio de ojos azules.

La noche iluminaba los ojos de Takaishi reflejando las estrellas con un brillo especial haciendo que Hikari quedará enternecida con la mirada esperanzadora de su amigo rubio que siempre poseía.

Yuuko Yagami y Hiroaki Ishida quienes se conocían desde hace tiempo bromeaban sobre que algún día sus hijos más pequeños llegarían enamorarse el uno del otro. Susumu y Natsuko esposas de los primeros y madres de los niños platicaban amenamente sobre que les encantaría tenerse de parientes y sus hijos llegarán a casarse.

**Llevame a la casa del arbol del patio****  
****Dije tu me pegaras, eras más grande que yo****  
****Nunca lo hiciste, nunca lo hiciste****  
****Llevame cuando nuestro mundo era un gran muro****  
****Te rete a besarme y corri cuando lo intentaste****  
****Solo dos****niños, tu y yo...****  
****Oh mi mi mi mi**

El rubio y la castaña se aburrieron de columpiarse, o más bien sus hermanos mayores los quitaron de ellos con la excusa de que era su turno, así que corrieron a la casa del árbol que estaba en el gran jardín Yagami.

Ambos pequeños se retaron una carrera hacia su objetivo Hikari gano por milésimas por la cara que traía Ishida pensó que la golpearía, pero no, Takeru no era así el respetaba a las personas más chicas que él y más si se trataba de una niña.

De improvisto Yagami le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla haciendo que las mejillas de este adquirieran un color rojo carmesí. La pequeña castaña emprendió nuevamente carrera.

******Tenia 16 cuando derrepente****  
****No era la niña pequeña que solias ver****  
****Pero tus ojos todavia brillaban como la luz****  
****Y nuestros padres solian bromear sobre nosotros****  
****Nunca creyeron que realmente nos enamorariamos****  
****Y nuestras madres sonreian y guiñaban los ojos****  
****Y decian oh mi mi mi...****  
**

Ahora Hikari ya no es la pequeña niña inocente y enfermiza que solía ser, no, ahora era toda una adolescente cursando su primer grado de la preparatoria y también novia de su mejor amigo, así es Hikari y Takeru se hicieron novios desde hace menos de un año.

Sus padres no podían creer que sus bromas sobre sus hijos enamorándose surtieran algún efecto.

El padre de Hikari amenazo a Takeru que si le hacía llorar a su nena no podría ver la luz del Sol al día siguiente.

Sus madres sin embargo eran las más felices tanto que ya pensaban en la boda de sus hijos más pequeños.

******Llévame a las camas que levantábamos a las 2 de la mañana hasta tu camión todo lo que necesitaba era a ti a mi lado****  
****Llevame a la vez que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea****  
****Dar un portazo en vez de darnos un beso de buenas noches****  
****Tu te quedaste esperando hasta la mañana siguiente****  
****Oh mi mi mi mi**

Takeru, Hikari, junto a sus hermanos y las novias de estos organizaron un campamento por el fin de cursos. El lugar tenía una gran cabaña donde ahí descansarían la noche, en el bosque tenía un gran lago donde podían pescar para la comida y sin fin de objetos para realizar actividades divertidas y extremas.

A las dos de la mañana que era la hora de haber terminado la fogata Hikari y Takeru tuvieron una gran discusión por una tontería pero para ella no era nada absurdo, la **c**astaña salió corriendo con lágrimas rebeldes brotando de sus hermosos ojos avellanas, al llegar a su cabaña azoto la puerta en la narices de el rubio menor.

Temblando de frío solo con una pequeña chamarra esperaba fuera de la cabaña para pedir disculpas a su novia por la discusión que habían tenido hace tan solo unas horas.

Al salir el Sol la pequeña Yagami miro al rubio con una mirada de odio pero después de verlo y ver su mirada de arrepentimiento supo que su pelea fue absurda y sin previo aviso lo beso de lleno.****

**Unos pocos años han pasado****  
****Sentandnos en nuestro lugar preferido de la****ciudad****  
****Y me miraste, pos debajo de la rodilla****  
**

Han pasado unos cuantos años donde ambos ya terminaron sus estudios, Yagami estudio educadora mientras que Ishida- Takaishi es novelista.

Están en su lugar favorito del parque, un banco donde están grabadas sus iniciales rodeadas por un corazón.

Takeru la observa fijamente su corazón palpita como si fuera a salirse en cualquier momento aún así inclina su rodilla derecha poniéndose enfrente de su amada, saca una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo. Y hace la pregunta que toda mujer desea oír del amor de su vida

******Llévame a cuando nos quedamos en el pasillo****  
****Toda nuestro pueblo y nuestras madres lloraban****  
****Llévame a casa donde hace tantos años****  
****Rockearemos nuestros bebes enfrente del porche****  
****Después de todo este tiempo, tu y yo****  
**

Padres, madres, hermanos, amigos, conocidos, todo el mundo está invitado a la gran boda incluso el vendedor de paletas del parque.

El hermano de Takeru se encuentra lado de su hermano pequeño ya que resulto ser su padrino.

Takeru está muy nervioso porque dentro de unos minutos su amada Hikari se convertirá en su querida esposa

La ve llegar posee un vestido blanco tradicional al estilo Japón su hermosura opaca a cualquier Miss Universo.

Sus madres con un pañuelo limpian sus lágrimas de felicidad por ver a sus pequeños contraer nupcias, ya que todavía recuerdan cuando los tuvieron por primera vez entre sus brazos

******Yo tendre 87, y tu 89****  
****Todavia te mirare como las estrellas brillan****  
****en el cielo, oh my my my...**

Los esposos Ishida – Yagami ya pasaron toda una vida ahora ya pasan de los 80 tuvieron unos hermosos hijos quienes se casaron y os bendicieron con unos hermosos nietos y nietas.

Y la luz de esperanza en todos estos años jamás se apago.


End file.
